


Alive With the Glory of Love

by KittyCasMeow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCasMeow/pseuds/KittyCasMeow
Summary: Dean Winchester, Bounty Hunter, is home in Kansas for his brother's wedding which means meeting his brother's future in laws! Enter Castiel who by day is GQ's number one Bachelor, CEO of the Novak Industries and by night is the secret former lead singer of Perdition. AU and I'm terrible at summaries! Destiel with just a side of Sabriel





	1. Enter Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for even just opening! So quick Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, and the songs that I have chosen to use are from A Day to Remember, Say Anything and Neck Deep. Although it's not necessary to listen to the music before you read it, in the chapters that I use songs in I will post the name of the song and the artist so maybe give it a listen. (: Anytime a song is used from one of these bands we are going to pretend that it is the band Perdition.

 

**City of Ocala - A Day to Remember**

**Alive With the Glory of Love**

**Dean Winchester**

_This is our corner of the world, where we can come to be ignored._  
_This is our point where we return._  
 _This is where I came from._  
 _This is where I came from_.

Dean was driving down the highway with his windows down, letting the morning autumn Kansas air envelope him. He ran a hand through his hair as he started winding down familiar streets. He let the lyrics wash over him. Sure, he loved his AC/DC and his Metallica more than anything, but ever since Sam introduced him to Perdition three years ago, he couldn't help but grudgingly admit that they easily became one of his favorite groups.

 _Remember way back when? This place seemed bigger to me._  
_Learned how to play guitar, and made my mom watch me._  
 _We always knew back then, just where I'd be right now._  
 _We never questioned it, was more like when and how._

He gripped tightly on the steering wheel of the black 1967 Chevy Impala. It had been six years since he'd been back here. He was twenty-two then. At the time he swore he'd never be back.  _Too many memories…_ He let out a puff of air. Of course, when your little brother calls you to tell you he's marrying the man of his dreams, you gotta set all your own shit aside and bring your ass back home.

_That was then, this is now.  
You can't run before you go learn how, and you won't._

He saw Bobby's old house and scrap yard loom into view and he started to feel increasingly nervous. Sure, he'd phoned ahead and let the old man know he'd be back in town, but six years was a long time to be away. He pulled down the dirt driveway and nervously threw the Impala into park.

 _This is our corner of the world, where we can come to be ignored._  
_This is our point where we return._  
 _This is wher-_

He turned the ignition off and placed his hands tightly back on the steering wheel.  _Okay. This is it. Now or never._  He took one last breath to brace himself and stepped out of the car, his boots crunching on the dirt beneath him. He shoved the keys into his pocket and started for the small white house thinking about what to say. His foot was hardly on the first step when the front door and screen both swung open. His heart leapt to his throat.

"Dean Winchester. As I live and breathe." Bobby was standing in the doorway. His dirty blue baseball cap pulled down low, just above his eyes. He was wearing the same old multicolored flannel, greasy pair of jeans, and a pair of old work boots. "Get your ass up here ya, idjit!"

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and trotted up the steps and into Bobby's outstretched arms. The old man patted him roughly on the head before pushing away from him. "It's good to see you again, Bobby."

The old man stepped aside and held out his arm. "Come inside son!"

Dean walked into the old home following the familiar path into the kitchen. He sat down at the table taking in the linoleum floor and cheap wallpaper that gave the old house its homey vibe. He leaned back in his chair stretching his limbs from the long drive. "You want a beer, Dean?" Bobby peered over at him from the fridge which Dean returned with a 'well duh' glare. "Ah! You're right. Stupid question." He grabbed two beers and sat at the table across from Dean, sliding the bottle towards him. Each of them placed the bottle caps on the edge of the table and smacked down at the neck to open them.

They took a long drag of beer before Dean spoke. "So, how's married life Bobby? You and Ellen have been married for two years, now right?"

Bobby took another swig of his beer. "Yeaup! Two whole years. It's just the two of us now that Jo is in college at Florida University." He chortled good naturedly. "How's the Bounty Hunter life, son?"

Dean laughed. "I've got a few new scars, but it's been pretty great. I spent the last six months on the west coast, so it feels good to be back." He took another drink. "I'll be moving into Sammy's old apartment this weekend since him and Gabe got a place."

Bobby tried to hide his surprise. "You're moving in?"

Dean smacked his lips. "Yup. Signed a yearlong lease and everything!"

The old mechanic raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd stay!" He grinned. "Does that mean I can expectcha at the shop on Monday?"

Dean ran the bottom of the bottle in circles on the table. Sure, he had plenty of money saved up from Private Investigative work and Bounty Hunting, but the truth was having a stable job for the next year would be kind of nice. "Is-is that alright?" He looked up at Bobby.

The old man stood up and reached out clasping a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Of course, it is son! You're the best mechanic that has ever been in my shop. You always have a job with me." He walked over to the fridge grabbing two more beers and closing it with his foot. "You know the shop hasn't changed too much! Although we did hire a new kid." He sat down at the table and slid Dean his second beer. "Name's Garth. Sweet kid. 22, newlywed." He held up his beer. "Bit of a hugger that one, so watch out!"

Dean downed the rest of his beer and used the old table to open up his second one. "And how about Ash? He still at MIT?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, he graduated. He bartends at Ellen's place and he'll be starting a new job in a couple o' weeks at some big corporation opening up in Kansas City."

Dean took a swig of beer. "You don't say?" He glanced over at Bobby's clock. "Hey Bobby, where's Sammy at? I was kind of thinking of surprising him."

He chuckled lightly. "It's barely 9AM on a Friday. Where do you think he is, idjit?"

Dean finished off his beer and stood to his feet. "Of course, stupid question." He waved his hand dismissively. "I better go see him Bobby. He's got the key to my new place and I'd like to throw all my stuff in it."

Bobby stood to his feet, grabbed the empty bottles. "Do you even have stuff to throw in your place?"

Dean chuckled. "A couple of boxes and a duffle bag with clothes. Living on the road has made me travel light." He opened the front door. "Tell Ellen I said hey Bobby! I'll come by and visit again soon!"

Bobby followed him to the door. "Don't be a stranger now, and don't forget: Monday morning 9AM sharp Winchester!"

Dean gave him a light salute. "Sure thing, boss!" He climbed back into the Impala and revved up the engine, the music blaring into life.

 _-where I came from._  
_This is what made us who we became._  
 _Where they know me, not just my name._  
 _There's not another place the same._  
 _This is where I came from._  
 _This is where I came from._

Maybe being back in Kansas won't be so bad. He rolled down the windows swinging his arm over the side of the Impala. He inhaled deeply.

He was home.


	2. GQ's Man of the Year

“So, what do you think Samsquatch? Think you’re ready to meet the rest of my siblings?” Gabriel was leaning on the diner smiling as innocently as he could at his fiancé. “They’re just fantastic!” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sam sipped his coffee in his special moose mug that Gabriel insisted he use each time he was in the diner. He gave Gabriel a piercing look. “Come on, Gabe. You know that I’m nervous.”

The diner owner stood up straight. “Don’t worry about it Sammy, they’ll love you.”

Sam groaned and laid the side of his face on the counter. “How many siblings do you have again?” He muttered against the cold surface.

Gabriel tilted his head wondering how many times they were going to have to go through this. “Five brothers.” Sam groaned again. “They’re all harmless.” He crinkled his nose thoughtfully. “Well… _mostly._ ” His fiancé looked up at him pathetically, the diner door ringing in the background. “Besides, no one is scarier than _your_ brother.” He bent down and kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Aw come on guys! That’s disgusting!”

Sam swiveled around on his stool and Gabriel looked up. “Dean-O! Long time no see!”

“Dean!”

The younger Winchester leapt off the stool and rushed into his brother halfway enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. Dean patted his younger brother’s back lightly. “Alright, alright Sammy. Enough with the chick flick moment.”

Sam pulled away and smiled bashfully. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited! You weren’t supposed to come in until tomorrow! What changed?” He eagerly ushered Dean into a stool and sat down at the one beside it.

He shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you!”

Gabriel smiled at him. “Well we are definitely surprised! Can I get you anything?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You got any pie?”

The diner owner chortled. “Actually, that’s the one thing on the menu I don’t have.”

Dean’s mouth dropped. “ _What._ No pie?!” He looked at Sammy disbelievingly.

Gabriel shook his head slowly. “Nope. I’m actually really terrible at making pie.” He winked. “It’s my only food weakness.”

The older Winchester shook his head. “Unbelievable. Just get me a coffee and your biggest breakfast!” He waved his hand shooing him away. Gabriel rolled his eyes and obliged heading into the kitchen. Dean looked over at Sam. “No pie, Sam? Really?” He growled. “Didn’t he graduate from a super fancy culinary school?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, he did, but he really hates making pie. Says he can’t make it like his brother can.” He shrugged and beamed at his older brother. “Dean, I can’t believe you’re here!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “ _I_ can’t believe you’re getting married. Especially to that tiny guy back there.” He gestured to the kitchen. Sam opened his mouth to protest and he stopped him. “I know, I know. You love him.” He scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. “So, you met the in laws yet? I know you were nervous about it.”

Sam rubbed his face in his hands before speaking. “Not all of them. I know Michael, he works at Archangel Law Firm with me.” Sam took a drink of his forgotten coffee. “He’s got a wife, Anna, she’s our wedding planner and two kids, Uriel and Emanuel. He’s one of the twins.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows doing his best to try and remember this. “And the other twin is…?” He trailed.

“Lucifer.”

The older Winchester shook his head as Gabriel returned with a cup of coffee. “I can’t believe your parents named their kid Lucifer.” He glanced up at the diner owner. He took out three sugars and four creamers and dumped them all in his mug.

Gabriel shrugged. “We all are. Our parents were big on religion when we were young.” He rolled his eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “If your parents are so religious, how do they feel about you marrying a man?”

“Dean!” Sam chided.

Gabriel held a hand up to Sam. “It’s fine. It’s a valid question Moose.” An employee appeared setting a plate full of food down in front of Dean. “Well, our mom died when Cassie and I were still in Highschool and dad’s pretty much married to his work now.” He shrugged. “Plus, Lucifer, Raphael and Michael all married women so at this point I don’t think it matters to him anymore.”

Dean shrugged taking his first bite into bacon. He moaned. “Augh, Gabe. This is amazing.”

Gabriel wiggled his eyes suggestively. “So _interesting_ hearing that out of your mouth. ‘So used to hearing it out of Sammy’s-,”

“Gabe!” Sam hushed him turning scarlet.

“Come on man! Don’t make me lose my appetite.”

The diner door jingled again, and Gabe looked up excitedly. “Oh Anna!” He pulled his apron off. “Come on, Sam. She needs us to pick a venue and a date.”

“Aye!” Dean called at them with a mouthful of food. “What am I supposed to do while you guys do boring wedding stuff?!”

Gabe reached underneath the counter and tossed a GQ magazine in front of Dean. “There. Read. It’ll take like thirty minutes.”

Sam gave him an apologetic look before following excitedly behind his fiancé. Dean rolled his eyes shoveling up a fork full of scrambled eggs. He looked down at the cover. **GQ** was plastered on the back with big bold blue letters. A man in a light gray suit with a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie smoldered up at him. Dean couldn’t help but notice the black disheveled hair, the stubble that glittered across his strong jawline and around his pale chapped lips… but what got him the most were those piercing blue eyes. Dean dropped his fork, feeling his heart flutter. It was like they were reaching out of the cover and straight into his soul. He shuddered and instead turned his attention to the headline.   

_Man of the Year:_ **Castiel Novak**

_An interview with the world’s most eligible billionaire bachelor, 25-year-old Castiel Novak.  
Problem Solver. Go Getter. Risk Taker. Relentless. _

_How to get fit and stay sharp._  
The best jackets to buy this fall.  
10 ways to get a better shave. 

_Castiel Novak…_ Dean pulled his gaze away and back to his breakfast. Whoever he was, Dean definitely didn’t think he had the most incredible blue eyes he’d ever seen.

**-[]-**

Dean had been back in Lawrence Kansas for nearly two weeks. Sammy’s old apartment, although small, was much bigger than the motels he was used to staying at. It was a single bedroom and bathroom apartment, with high ceilings, a big living room, a small dining area, and a tight kitchen. The floors were a dark hardwood and the countertops in both the kitchen and the bathroom were some type of granite and the rent was cheap, so Dean really couldn’t complain.

Sam had handed him the keys reassuring him, “You only share one wall with a neighbor and underneath you is a single car garage.” Privacy meant a lot to Dean, so he was grateful that he only had one neighbor to deal with – which turned out to be Benny, the owner of club Purgatory.

He had met the three oldest of Gabriel’s brothers. Raphael (the oldest at 38), he learned was married to a woman named Naomi, was visiting to help start up the big corporation in Kansas City. Michael and Lucifer (34 years old), were twins, both lawyers, both married and both had kids. Michael worked at the Archangel Law Firm with Sam in Kansas City and Lucifer worked in their New York branch.

So, three weeks into living in Kansas, Dean had gotten into a routine. Three times a week he went to _Angel’s Landing_ , Gabriel’s diner to have breakfast with his brother and soon to be brother-in-law. It was a Friday morning September 12th (exactly 8 months before the wedding) at 7:30AM when it happened.

Gabriel had slid Dean his coffee like always and followed up with a piece of pecan pie on a small plate. Dean’s head snapped up. “What’s this?”

His future brother in law wiggled his eyebrows excitedly. “Look alive, Dean-O! That is about to be the best piece of pie you’ve ever had in your life.”

The mechanic raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Is it now? I thought you didn’t make pie?”

Before Gabriel could respond, the kitchen door swung open. A medium sized man with blonde hair, a black V neck, and ripped jeans sauntered out holding a small plate with his own piece of pie. “That’s because Gabriel didn’t make it.” His voice held a thick English accent. “Cassie dearest, did.” He took a bite and hummed thoughtfully. He placed his slice on the counter top and dusted his hands off his jeans holding out a hand to Dean. “Balthazar. Gabe’s older brother.”

The older Winchester shook his hand. “Dean.”

Balthazar turned over to Sam. “Sammy love, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

Sam smiled with his own piece of pie. “It’s good to see you too Balthazar.” He took a bite and gestured to the English man with his fork. “Balthazar here owns Heaven’s Door Records.”

Dean swallowed his bite of pie. “No kidding, huh? Are you the one who signed Perdition?”

Balthazar held his hands up, one with a fork the other with his small plate, “The one and only.” He answered triumphantly.

Dean shoveled another piece of pie in his mouth. “Augh. Jesus, Gabe. I might need to marry this pie.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Just marry Cassie.” He teased. He looked over at Balthazar. “Where is our dearest youngest brother?”

Balthazar smiled mischievously. “If I had to venture a guess, I would say he’s at the office.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow skeptically and glanced down at his watch. “When did he make this? It’s only like 8AM…”

Balthazar let out a maniacal laugh. “It’s a long story.”


	3. Pies & Vintage Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> A Day to Remember: Downfall of Us All

It was 8AM on the first Monday morning of October and Dean found himself sitting at Angel’s Landing as usual. The auto repair shop had been slow, so Bobby agreed to letting him come in a little later than usual today. He was sipping his coffee waiting for his usual breakfast platter when Sam cleared his throat tentatively beside him. Dean set his mug down and faced his brother. “Sammy?” He offered.

Sam bit his lip hesitantly. “You’re coming to dinner still, Friday right?”

Dean chuckled. “Of course, I am!” Becky, one of Gabriel’s waitresses set Dean’s usual in front of him. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably and gave her a light thank you when she set down his egg whites and toast. Dean shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Sammy, what’s going on? Why are you so nervous?”

His little brother gave him a pleading look that Dean was all too familiar with – his ‘please Dean can I stay up just a little bit later’ puppy dog eyes. “It’s just-Gabriel’s family is… _different._ And I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make them uncomfortable- and well Dean you’re the only family I got, besides Bobby… and I just don’t want-”

Dean swallowed his bite of food and reached out grasping his brother’s shoulder firmly. “Sammy. It’s fine. I’ll be on my best behavior I promise.”

Sam poked at his eggs. “Well, it’s not just you I’m worried about. There’s some stuff I haven’t told you about Gabe’s family…”

Before Dean could question anything, else Gabriel sauntered into the dining area from the kitchen. His brows were furrowed, and he shot an angry glare at the room he had left. Sam reached out and lightly grasped Gabriel’s wrist. “Hey Gabe, everything okay?”

The shorter man gave the kitchen one last glare and turned his hard look to Sam. “They changed the locks on me!”

Sam retreated his hand. “What?”

“Cassie and Balthazar changed the locks to my old flat!”

Sam relaxed and let out a light chuckle. “What did you expect? They probably didn’t want you barging in all the time!” He took a bite of his egg whites and beamed up at his trickster fiancée.

Gabriel pouted. “Still. Gift them with a place to live and what do I get in return?” He threw a hand over his chest dramatically. “Kicked out.” He sighed. “I gave them a beautiful flat too…” He reminisced. Above the diner was a large two bedroom flat with a single bathroom complete with a kitchen. Gabriel had taken the time to add all new appliances, update the floors and the countertops as well as add in a nice balcony attached to the master bedroom that overlooked the plains of Kansas. It was an incredible site in the early morning and Gabe was thankful the beautiful country home that him and Sam had bought had similar views. There were two sets of stairs leading up the flat, the first and most used staircase led straight from the living quarters into the dining area directly behind the main counter, the second and less used set led from the back of the flat to the kitchen.

Sam shot him a reproachful look. “Why are you pouting over an old flat when we have a beautiful country home now?”

Gabriel smiled sweetly. “You’re right Samsquatch!” He leaned over the counter and gave him a light kiss. Dean let out a disgusted noise and continued eating his food.

“Hey, speaking of your family, did your brother make pies again?” He asked hopefully.

Gabriel chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud thud above them, a door slam, followed by footsteps rushing down the stairs behind Gabriel. Balthazar was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a wild look in his eyes. It was clear that he had slept in the clothes he had on the night before. His pink button up was halfway undone, a black blazer falling off his right shoulder, his light jeans loose, his hair disheveled in different directions, gel clinging to one side of his head while the other was gone of it all together… He was clutching a giant iphone, a smudge of neon paint smeared across his face and his eyes fell to Gabriel excitedly. “Gabe-y love,” He said breathlessly. He could hardly contain the excited giggles spilling out of his mouth. “Gabe-,” He rushed to his younger brother’s side.

“Balthazar.” Gabriel grasped his shoulders stabilizing him. “Calm down. What’s going on?” Balthazar broke out into a fit of laughter. “Balth,” Gabe looked at him pointedly. “Are you still drunk from last night?”

Balthazar calmed his laughter. “No-,” He hesitated briefly. “Well probably just a little bit. It’s just-it’s Cassie.” He laughed again.

Gabriel looked at him skeptically. “Did he” He raised his eyebrows. “Did he go out drinking with you _again?_ ” Balthazar nodded enthusiastically. The younger brother looked at him disbelievingly. “What?!” No way!” He threw his hand on his forehead and groaned jealously. “How did you get him to _do_ that? I’ve been trying to get him hammered for years! I can count on one hand the amount of times Cassie has gotten drunk and _you_ manage to get him twice in one weekend!”

Balthazar giggled clutching onto Gabriel’s forearms for support. “But Gabe, Gabe, he got completely and utterly _drunk_! You know Cassie’s one rule when we let him drink?”

Gabe shrugged. “Yeah, don’t let him say yes to anything.” He held out his hand counting off the different forms of saying ‘yes’, “Don’t let him say yes, don’t let him sign anything and don’t agree with him.” Balthazar nodded encouragingly circling his hand in the air waiting for Gabriel to catch on. “Oh,” Realization dawned on the diner owner… and then-, “ **OH!** ” He narrowed his eyes at Balthazar. “You _didn’t?”_ He gasped.

Balthazar smirked. “I did.” He pulled up the sleeve on his blazer and turned his back on the Winchester brothers to obscure their view. He pulled out a manila envelope, reaching inside for a small stack of stapled papers. Dean and Sam sat up straight to try and peer over their shoulders.

“Oh my god.”

Balthazar nodded. “Yup, and it’s there in writing. And that’s his signature.”

“No way…” Gabriel gasped.

Balthazar shoved the manila envelope back into his blazer. “That’s not even the best part.” He gestured for Gabriel to step farther away from the Winchester brothers and held up his phone, again making sure to hide the screen. Music was playing faintly, and Dean was aware that a man was singing… what sounded like a-

Gabriel laughed. “Is that a Katy Perry song? Oh Cassie, even _I’ve_ never done anything that gay…”

Balthazar laughed as well. “I know!” He declared triumphantly. They watched whatever was on Balthazar’s screen for the next three minutes. Dean took this moment to look over at Sam shooting him a questioning look. Sam just shrugged. “And look-look-,” Balthazar caught their attention again by reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out a battered folded up napkin. “He did all of them.” He pointed to a section of the napkin. “Except that one.” He shot Gabriel a smug look. “ _I_ did that one!”

He replaced the napkin back into his pocket and the two of them walked closer to the counter. Gabriel grabbed his cup of untouched coffee and handed it to Balthazar. “I don’t know how you expect him to react about the contract Balthy.” He turned away pouring himself a fresh cup of a coffee from the pot.

Balthazar laughed haughtily and added some extra creamer to his drink. “I think I’ve got enough blackmail on my phone to make him keep his word.” Sam and Dean were staring at the two of them brimming with questions. Before either of them could squeeze a word in Balthazar glanced down at his watch and squealed. “Oh! This is the best part Gabe-y.” He rushed behind his brother, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him to face the kitchen door. He hid behind him holding tightly onto his arms.

Gabriel swallowed nervously. “ZarZar you didn’t-,”

Balthazar chuckled darkly. “I did. 3…2…1…”

An alarm sounded loudly upstairs and although it was muffled, Dean could only assume it was an alarm clock on full blast. There was a loud thud, the sound of something struggling on the floor for several minutes before the noise subsided. There were heavy footsteps and a loud door slam. The sound of running water could be heard and then stopped abruptly. Everyone in the diner had their necks craned upwards, alert of all the sound. There was another round of heavy footsteps and Dean was suddenly aware that they were growing louder. A door in the back kitchen was thrown open followed by a loud gravelly voice. “ **Baaalthazaaar!!!”**

Balthazar and Gabriel broke out into a fit of laughter. Gabriel clutched his sides and shot his brother a worried glance. “Aren’t you worried about what he might do to you?”

Balthazar shook his head and waved his hand nonchalantly. “He won’t come out. I stashed all his jackets and sweatshirts in the freezer in the middle of the night.”

**“Balthazar!** Get in here **now**!” Dean felt himself shiver slightly at the voice. It was loud, commanding and… _intimidating…_ Dean couldn’t help but find it… sexy? He shook his head. “ **Balthazar!** ”

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed again. “Cassie Darling, why don’t you come out here?” Balthazar cooed.

Dean swore he heard the man in the kitchen growl. “You know very well Balthazar that I _can’t!_ Now, Get. In. Here.” He demanded.

“No!” Balthazar taunted childishly. Gabriel and he were still clutching tightly to each other laughing wildly.

There was clatter in the kitchen. The two brothers glanced at each other doubtfully, peering cautiously at the kitchen door. Gabriel raised to his tippy toes to try and see through the small window. “Fine!” The voice drawled from the kitchen. “I guess you guys don’t really want the pie I made last night…” There was more clatter and Dean’s eyes widened.

He growled at Gabriel. “One of you better get your ass in there! I live for that pie!”

Balthazar and Gabriel scrambled over each other and bolted for the kitchen door, it swung dramatically behind them. “Cassie…” Gabriel’s voice was pleading. “Cassie dearest little brother, put down the pie.” Dean and Sam peered curiously at the door, waiting apprehensively. “Cassie.” Gabriel’s voice was firmer. “Put. Down. The. Pie.”

It was completely silent. Dean was waiting anxiously until Balthazar broke the silence. “Little brother, please can you-,” He squealed suddenly and there were several crashes in the kitchen. “Cassie wait-aaaaahhh!”

“No, no no! Cassie please! Don’t-ahhhhhh!”

“The pie! Not the pie! We’re sor-”

There were more crashes, then the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs, ending with a door slam. The diner was silent, except the faint music playing in the background. Dean glanced around and noticed everyone gazing expectantly at the kitchen door. He heard the door swing open and he looked back. Balthazar and Gabriel entered the dining area as casually as they could. Each of them was covered in flour. Gabriel had what was clearly maple syrup stuck in his hair and Balthazar had a large smudge of whipped cream across his face. Dean’s eyes widened. They were each also covered in apple pie filling. There was a loud squish as a piece of pie crust slid off Balthazar’s blazer and onto the floor.

Dean blanched. “The pie?”

Gabriel nodded solemnly. “The pie.”

Dean couldn’t help himself. He burst into laughter and soon the entire diner followed.

**-[]-**

It was a little after lunch. Dean was by himself in the garage underneath an old Chevy pick-up truck. He smiled to himself. Chevys were something he was familiar with. He was humming lightly to one of his favorite Perdition songs.

_Whoa uh oh, Whoa uh oh._  
I sold my soul to the open road.  
I live my life alone

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been home for a month and he was getting into the full swing of things. He wasn’t surprised to find that most of his part of Kansas hadn’t changed. Except of course for the big corporate tower sitting in the center of Kansas City and although that didn’t bother Dean, the suits that it brought with it were a bit annoying.

_You won’t find me in the same spot._  
Believe me, I could never stop.  
My life’s turned upside down. 

If he was honest, he was missing being on the road, but he continued to remind himself that this – this was for Sammy. He rolled out from under the car and pushed himself up on his feet wiping his hands off on the closest towel.

_Meet me out by the train tracks._  
I’m leaving and not coming back.  
You’re right and I was wrong.  
This town will be the downfall of us all. 

“Dean!” He looked up and found a very amused Garth standing in the doorway. “You gotta come see this car, man.” He chuckled. “And this _guy._ ”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Garth was social and found just about everything in the world interesting, but his enthusiasm reminded him a lot of Sammy when he was a kid, so he was always happy to entertain him. “Yeah? What’s the deal? Another suit?”

Garth chuckled again. “Something like that.” He disappeared behind the door and back to the main offices. Dean tossed his greasy towel on the toolbox, turned off the stereo and followed. There was a guy around the same height as Dean leaning over Bobby’s desk. He had one elbow on the desk, his hand supporting his slightly lifeless head. He was wearing a baggy gray hoodie, but his black jeans seemed to hug him in all the right places and Dean felt his stomach turn. The guy at the desk shoved his free hand in his pocket and turned his body slightly. Even though his baggy gray hoodie was pulled up over his head, he still wore a black knitted beanie and a pair of Ray Bans. Dean raised his eyebrows. What kind of douchebag wore sunglasses inside?

Bobby’s voice broke him out of his trance. “You didn’t catch any of that did ya, ya idjit!”

The guy straightened up at the insult and cleared his throat. “Ah, I’m sorry Mr. Singer.” Dean could almost hear the low rumbling voice in his chest. Where had he heard that guy before? He ran a hand over his head, pulling off his hoodie in the process and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if the guy was used to running a hand through his hair. “Listen, I’m going to be forward with you. I am absolutely terrible with vehicles.” He leaned forward very seriously. “Please, tell me you can fix it.”

Bobby gave the man a reproachful glare. “I should confiscate that vehicle from you son.” He handed over a clipboard with some paperwork. “Treating a beauty like her with such disrespect.” He chided.

The guy looked up from the clipboard. “My car is a male.” He answered very seriously.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Either way, ya idjit! I’ll get it done. I’ve got a lot of cars ahead of ya. You think you could wait a day?”

The guy nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Mr. Singer.”

Bobby waved his hand absentmindedly. “Call me by first name kid.”

He ooked up again. “Thank you er…” Dean saw him glance at the name on the form. “Robert.”

Bobby threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. When he spotted Dean, he called out to him. “Dean, follow me.” He smirked at him. “I’ve got a special project for ya.”

There was a clatter as the clipboard hit the floor. The stranger scrambled to pick it up and pulled his hoodie back over his head turning away from Dean. He shuffled in his converse uncomfortably and sat at the nearest chair slouching over the clipboard. Dean shrugged and followed Bobby to the main garage.

Dean blanched at the site of it. Sitting in Bobby’s garage was a beautifully conditioned steel blue 1969 Ford Mustang. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and wondered if it was possible to be in love with two cars. He was suddenly aware of the giant white angel wings painted on either side of the car. He stepped forward and rubbed at the paint and it crumbled at his fingertips. “What happened to it?” He narrowed his eyes at Bobby. “What’s wrong with it?”

Bobby shrugged. “Besides it needing an oil change, tire rotation and the obvious wash.” Dean looked at him for some sort of explanation but Bobby shook his head. “He wouldn’t tell me what was up with the paint job, but from the way he was actin’ today, I’d say he’d had quite the night.” He walked over to the car and opened the door to the driver’s seat. “But from what he was describing, I’d say it’s something to do with the clutch. Said he had to drive it here from New York.”

Dean ran his hands gently over the side of the car. “It’s a beauty alright.”

Bobby chuckled. “Yeah, odd guy that one.” He gestured his thumb back to the office. “But he seems to love his car as much as you love yours, told him you could have it done by tomorrah.”

Dean nodded. “Definitely. Bobby, I’ll be back.” He jogged inside looking around the waiting room. The guy was gone. He looked over at Garth who was filing paperwork into the cabinet. “Hey Garth, where did that guy go?”

He beamed excitedly. “He was interesting right? And that car!” He let out a low whistle. “Thing’s incredible.” Dean waited expectantly, and Garth jumped. “Oh right! He left. Said he had to get back to work, but his assistant would be by to pick it up tomorrow!”

“Oh.” Dean was slightly disappointed. He wanted to meet this mystery guy who owned the 1969 Ford Mustang and sure as hell wanted to know what those wings painted on the side were about. Oh well, if the guy lived in town, Dean would see him again. You could hide a car like that about as well as you could hide his Impala.

He went back to the other garage, flipped on the stereo and opened the hood to a silver Prius.

_This town will be the downfall of us all._


	4. Enter Castiel Novak

Suits.

Castiel hated suits and nine out of ten times he hated the man that was wearing the suit. He stood in his modern office and stared into the mirror. Today he was wearing a deep navy suit, with a white button up and a maroon tie. He straightened out his tie, adjusted his cuff links and shook out the sleeves.

Suits. Always suits.

He fitted his smart watch on his left arm and returned to his desk. He started thumbing through the file. Raphael insisted they meet with a… Zachariah Adler of Meta Angel… whatever the hell that was. He flipped to the next page. Zachariah seemed to be their CEO. Judging by their file, they were looking for consultant work… as well as a future partnership. Castiel frowned and thumbed to the next page. They didn’t even seem to have half as many companies as Novak Industries…

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. **1:57PM**. He inwardly groaned. It was hard to believe he had just pulled into Lawrence Kansas at 10AM that morning. Just enough time to drop his stuff off and head straight to the office. He’d have time to unpack later… Perhaps he could convince Gabriel to take Balthazar out tonight and give him peace and quiet his first night there…

There was a light knock at the door.

“Come in.” He responded gruffly.

“Mr. Novak?”

He looked up. “Ah, Miss Bradbury. What can I do for you?”

She smiled brightly. “They’re ready for you in conference room A.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” She shut the door with a soft click behind her and Castiel gathered up his things. He took one last glance in the mirror and took a deep steadying breath. _Alright, here goes nothing._

Castiel confidently strode down the hall on the top floor of Novak Industries. He entered conference room A and found all eyes turned towards him.

“Mr. Novak,” An older gentleman with white hair stepped forward with an outstretched hand. “Zachariah, it is a pleasure to meet you!”

Castiel shook his head and nodded. “Zachariah.” He let go. “Let’s get started.”

**-[]-**

Two hours later and a handful of bullshit goodbyes later, Castiel shut the door to the conference room leaving himself and Raphael alone. He straightened up his tie and waited expectantly for his brother.

Raphael cleared his throat. “I believe that they could be of great use to us Castiel.”

The young CEO mulled over the meeting they had just had. Sure, they could easily go into the Meta Angel firm and help them with all the issues they were having, but forming a partnership after that? He furrowed his eyebrows. Something about Zachariah didn’t’ sit right with him. “I don’t know, Raphael. You didn’t feel as though their CEO seemed… shifty?”

Raphael frowned. “Listen Castiel, I know that you think you have a ‘gift’.” He held up his fingers with air quotations. “But your judgement has been wrong before.” Castiel glowered. Leave it up to Raphael to point out all his shortcomings. “More than once.” He added. “I just think it would be in the company’s best interest to consider what Meta Angel could mean for us.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. “Raphael, I cannot juggle starting this company in Kansas as well as consulting with Meta Angel-,”

“I’ll do it.” He interrupted eagerly. He cleared his throat. “I will consult for them.”

Castiel conceded, “Fine, but I will be checking in.”

Raphael glared. “Fine.” He swept away from the conference room slamming the door behind him.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. Of course, things were always tense between Raphael and him. The eldest Novak had become increasingly bitter at his little brother. Which, Castiel could admit was completely understandable considering that their father had chosen to hand his company over to him instead of Raphael.

His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hello?”

_“Cassie dearest,”_ He rolled his eyes.

“Balthazar…”

_“Are you almost done at that awful job of yours. I think we should get a drink tonight to celebrate your first night in Kansas! I’ve met the most interesting man today – he owns the only club in town and has put us on his VIP list.”_

Castiel sighed. “Balthazar, I would rather stay home and unpack-,”

_“One drink Castiel.”_

He stared at the door, his frustration growing when he thought of Raphael.

“One drink.”

**-[]-**

Castiel Novak did not get inebriated

He didn’t know how many times he had told this to his brothers, but they didn’t feel the need to listen. It didn’t matter what type of alcohol; the point was simple. Alcohol prompted Castiel to do things he normally wouldn’t do. _Five_ things to be exact, and five different types of alcohol. Whiskey provoked Castiel to confess his feelings. Beer made him friendly and in some cases flirty. Tequila made him take his clothes off. Wine made him deeply reflect every life decision he had ever made and vodka… well vodka made him a clingy needy mess.

And yet here he was.

Thursday night at 3AM or rather Friday morning at 3AM, Castiel found himself stumbling back into the diner with Balthazar tripping over him as well breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“Cassie…” He snickered. “I can’t… can’t believe how many people lost their shit over you tonight…” He muffled a laugh again and stood up straight, mustering up a serious face. “Mr. Castiel Novak. Billionaire.” He bowed. “It is an h-h-h-onor…pffff-,” He broke into another fit of laughter and Castiel followed.

“I tried to tell you Balthazar that I would have much rather stayed home tonight. I am not one for crowds.” He tried to reprimand his older brother, but found that his smile gave him away. As socially inept as Castiel seemed to be, he couldn’t help but have a major soft spot for most of his brothers. Sure, it made him a sap, but he really couldn’t help it.

He locked the door to the diner behind him and started for the kitchen. Food. He needed food.

“Still, I can’t believe all those women and even some men threw themselves at you and you completely ignored all of them!” Balthazar followed him into the kitchen waiting for an answer. He threw himself onto the counter top as Castiel rifled through the refrigerator.

“They only ‘threw themselves at me’ as you so crudely put it because I’m Castiel Novak, _billionaire._ ” He pulled out a handful of ingredients and made his way to the pantry. “I am not really into someone who is after my money.”

Balthazar was standing at the music control system right on the inside of the kitchen door, putting on one of Gabriel’s recent playlist over the loud speakers. “I’m just saying,” He returned to his spot on the kitchen counter. “You could have had a one-night stand. I would have slept down here for you, love.”

Castiel snorted. “One-night stands are not really my thing Balthazar.” He cleared his throat trying his best to concentrate despite how drunk he seemed to be on his task at hand. He began putting all the ingredients into a giant mixing bowl. “Unlike you, I do not feel the need to try and bed everything that moves.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and held up his phone scrolling through different screens. “At least I have a sex life Cassie, when was the last time you got laid?” He looked over pointedly at his younger brother. “Or even had a relationship?”

Castiel shrugged as he went to work on four pie crusts. “I am not one for relationships. You know as well as I do, that my position at Novak Industries is demanding.”

Balthazar snorted. “Yeah that stupid company has forced you to give up pretty much everything that actually makes you happy.” Castiel said nothing. Even if a part of him felt that what his older brother said was true, he refused to let himself believe it. Acknowledging it would only be confirming the fact that Castiel was indeed miserable. “When was the last time you picked up a guitar, mate?” Balthazar’s voice was small.

Castiel froze his movements. “Balthazar…” He chided wearily.

His older brother pressed on. “Come on Cassie! It used to be the five of us- _Perdition!”_ He said dramatically. Castiel rolled his eyes and flipped on two of Gabriel’s ovens. He leaned with his back against the stove staring pointedly at his brother. “Gabriel used to kill it on the drums, Lucifer used to shred on back up guitar,” He waved his hands animatedly. “Not to mention his screams were _incredible!_ ”

“Balthazar-,”

“I didn’t think I was too bad on bass myself. And you Castiel,” He playfully punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You’ve got some pipes kiddo! Trust me. I know mate, it’s what I do for a living.”

Castiel felt the corners of his lips turn up slightly and knew it was giving him away. “My pipes are of no importance Balthazar. My career lies with Novak Industries.”

He turned away and put the pies he had made into the ovens and set the timer for 40 minutes. “Cassie?”

“Hm?” He stood up and turned to Balthazar.

“Why do you always make pie when you’re trying to sober up?”

Castiel chuckled and felt himself blush. “It is the only thing I know how to make and if I start making it, it forces me to concentrate and start to sober up.”

Balthazar clasped a hand on Castiels’ shoulder. “I still think you should consider playing guitar again. I saw that you brought it with you.” It was rare to see such a light and soft smile on his older brother’s face. “You gotta do what makes you happy.” His hand fell to his side. “I’m going to try to sleep this off. Think about it Castiel. Really.”

Balthazar turned away and the younger Novak waited until he heard his bedroom door shut. He glanced at the timer... _20 minutes_ … He jogged up the steps and into his room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He glanced around at the opened suitcases, the haphazardly made bed and the guitar case leaning against the corner. He ran a hand through his hair. He rushed forward grabbing the guitar case and threw it open. He pulled out his black acoustic guitar and ran his fingers over the strings tentatively. He hadn’t touched his guitar in a few months… He looked back into his case and noticed his leather-bound notebook that he kept all his thoughts or potential lyrics in.

He placed his guitar on his lap and sat at the foot of his bed, his knees pulled up and began strumming the few minor chords he’d had stuck in his head for the past two weeks. He quietly sang a few lyrics…

_“And my secrets are burning a hole through my heart and my bones catch a fever. When it cuts you this deep, it’s hard to find a way to breathe…”_

He absentmindedly strummed a few more chords and let his mind wander. He missed this… After a few more minutes he placed his guitar back in its case and began stripping off his navy suit. He had ten more minutes till the pies were done, enough time for him to squeeze a shower in before he’d head back to the office. He started mentally scolding himself for picking up his guitar in the first place.

He was Castiel Novak, CEO of Novak Industries.

Not Castiel Novak, the Soldier, lead singer of Perdition.

Not anymore.


	5. Thank God It's Friday - Wait Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First:   
> Katy Perry: T.G.I.F.
> 
> So just because I think it's tiring to try and explain this all in the story itself. Here's a little background info - No one knows who plays in Perdition. They all wear masks and costumes to hide their identities and use nicknames instead. So just so you can see how the world sees them:
> 
> Castiel Novak (The Soldier) - Lead guitar and vocals  
> Lucifer Novak (The Devil) - Back up Guitar and vocals  
> Gabriel Novak (The Trickster) - Drums  
> Balthazar Novak (The Brit) - Bass Player
> 
> Michael & Raphael do play a part in the band - but it's rare and they're mostly support. Okay! Back to it!

“Balthazar, no. I’m not going out with you again. Wasn’t Thursday enough?”

Sunday afternoon, Castiel found himself sitting cross-legged on the couch rereading _The Hobbit_ for the dozenth time. He had spent all of Saturday rearranging the apartment furniture, unpacking his things, going on a Target supply run, sending Balthazar to go grocery shopping – unsurprised to have him comeback with only alcohol – and then instead having to go on a grocery run himself.

So now, here they were _again_ at, he glanced at his watch **3:48PM** and for the second time that weekend Balthazar was trying to get Castiel out to Club Purgatory tonight.

“Come on Caaasssiiiieee!” Balthazar whined.

Castiel closed his book and rested it on his lap. “It’s Cas-tiel.” He corrected him as though he were talking to a child. “Besides, I have told you before. I already went out with you this weekend and I would prefer not to go again. I have work tomorrow morning.”

His older brother smirked. “Oh alright then, what say we drink here, mate?”

Castiel frowned. “Drinking here doesn’t change the fact that I have to work tomorrow.”

“What if we start drinking right now?” Balthazar asked eagerly. “We start drinking now, and then tonight you can get to bed early and be fine for work tomorrow!” He plopped down on the chair beside the couch. “I’ll even invite some friends over!”

The younger Novak narrowed his eyes. “Friends? You’ve only been here for a week Balthazar-,”

“Well Cassie, dearest, not everyone is as socially inept as you.”

Castiel waved his hand impatiently and opened his book again. “Invite whoever you’d like Balthazar, but I will not be participating in your… activities.”

Balthazar shrugged. “Suit yourself, Cassie.”

**-[]-**

Castiel Novak did not get inebriated

He didn’t know how many times he had told this to his brothers, but they didn’t feel the need to listen. It didn’t matter what type of alcohol; the point was simple. Alcohol prompted Castiel to do things he normally wouldn’t do. _Five_ things to be exact, and five different types of alcohol. Whiskey provoked Castiel to confess his feelings. Beer made him friendly and in some cases flirty. Tequila made him take his clothes off. Wine made him deeply reflect every life decision he had ever made and vodka… well vodka made him a clingy needy mess-

Wait a minute-

He’d been through this already this week. He looked down at his hand and found that he was clutching a glass of Sea Breeze. His throat was dry and he took an instinctive drink from the glass in his hand suddenly aware that he couldn’t even taste the liquid at this point. He looked up taking in his surroundings. He was standing at the bar. He glanced straight ahead and noticed the sitting area he had just left. Balthazar was sitting beside a rugged southerner… Augh. What was his name again…?

Benny! Right. He owned Purgatory. His eyes travelled further to a young man, hardly twenty-one… one of the young interns at Novak Industries… Alfie. He narrowed his eyes noticing that he was wearing a Designated Driver’s sign around his neck as well as a small Asian intern… Mm… umm… Kevin! There were a couple more people in the small sitting area but Castiel couldn’t even begin to figure who the hell they were. He smiled to himself. But that didn’t matter because Castiel had his beautiful and reliable glass of Sea Breeze.

He looked down at his drink smiling happily. Was it wrong to tell a drink that you loved it? He furrowed his eyebrows. Yes, probably very wrong.

He blinked a couple of times and suddenly the loud terrible music flooded through his ear drums. He carried his drink towards his friends glancing over at the stage. A large man was standing on stage singing a ballad. Castiel cringed, taking a seat beside his brother. “How we feeling, Cassie?” His brother shouted over the loud music.

Castiel shrugged. “It is quite the place here.” He leaned over his brother to Benny. “However, do you often have such terrible performers?” He inquired.

Balthazar pushed him back. “God little brother, tell him what you _really_ think.”

Castiel raised a confused eyebrow. “I-I thought I just did. Perhaps, I didn’t make myself clear?” He sent a questioning look at Benny.

The southerner let out a loud deep laugh. “It’s alright brotha’.” He gestured towards the stage with his whiskey in his hand. “It’s a Sunday and business is always slow on Sundays.” He shrugged and took a drink. “So, we do Karaoke night!”

Balthazar nudged his younger brother. “What do you think Cassie? Fancy some good karaoke?”

Castiel shook his head violently. Immediately regretting the action as his head started to spin. He sat back to steady himself, setting his drink beside him. He was suddenly aware of just how hot it was in here. He gave Balthazar what he hoped was a steady and pointed look.  “Balthazar, you know that I cannot sing.”

He turned away hoping to end the conversation as he watched a girl come up on stage and begin singing. Castiel briefly closed his eyes, hoping to drown out her obnoxious voice. Nothing was worse than some skank singing an annoying Ke$ha song. The young Novak felt himself being swallowed in his own skin. He knew he was being judgmental… then again-

He opened his eyes noticing that the dark-haired woman had now begun dancing around stage. He flinched as her voice fell flat and she attempted to move her body to the beat. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He was only being an asshole because he knew he could do better. He finished off his Sea Breeze. “Castiel!” His brother shouted beside him. He lifted up a small glass. “Tequila shot?”

“Yes.” He answered gruffly.

He was in this deep, why the hell not? He grabbed the glass and tipped it back letting the clear liquid burn his throat on the way down. The young Novak felt himself overheat instantly. He pulled up his right sleeve, making sure to leave the left one down. The girl on stage with her black crop top and her too tiny skirt belted out one last note before sashaying off the stage getting a few catcalls from guys at the bar or on the dance floor. Castiel stood up, reaching out and taking the shot out of Alfie’s hand and tipping it back for a little extra confidence and striding up to the stage. If she was going to sing some annoying slutty song, Castiel might as well show her how to do it right.

**-[]-**

Five minutes later Castiel was standing on stage. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and knew that it must be a drunken mess. He pushed the right sleeve of his gray sweatshirt up again to try and cool down. He wiped his sweaty hands on his dark ripped jeans and shuffled uncomfortably in his Converse... He heard a loud whistle and cheer recognizing Balthazar instantly and he couldn’t help but laugh into the handheld mic. The music started up and he heard a light chuckle from the crowd and knew that it would be strange to hear his deep gravelly voice sing this song.

 _“There’s a stranger in my bed, there’s a pounding in my head._  
_Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool._  
_I smell like a mini bar, DJ’s passed out in the yard._  
_Barbie’s on the barbecue, this a hickey or a bruise?”_

Any nerves that he had disappeared, and he started moving around the stage effortlessly.

_“Pictures of last night, ended up online-  
I’m screwed! Oh well!”_

Castiel confidently made his way off the stage and into the dancing crowd.

 _“It’s a blacked-out blur but I’m pretty sure it ruled.”_ He winked at someone as he walked by. _“Damn.”_

He was in the center of the dancefloor and people had backed up to give him some room.

 _“Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot.”_ He again locked eyes with a stranger. _“Last Friday night yeah, we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard.”_

He sauntered through the crowd and closer to the VIP area where his friends were. _“Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois.”_ He pulled Balthazar and Benny to their feet and the rest of his friends joined him towards the dance floor. _“Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law always say we’re gonna sto-op, whoah-oh-oah!”_

He threw his hand up over his head dancing to the music as he sang. _“This Friday night, do it all again! This Friday night, do it all again!”_ The crowd around him was dancing up and down to the beat.

_“Trying to connect the dots, don’t know what to tell my boss._  
_Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor._  
_Ripped my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest._  
_Think I need a Ginger Ale, that was such an epic fail.”_

He again pushed through the crowd getting closer to the bar.

 _“Pictures of last night, ended up online, I’m screwed! – Oh Well! It’s a blacked-out blur, but I’m pretty sure it ruled!”_ Benny helped Castiel up onto a barstool and onto the actual bar itself. Castiel flashed a smile his way. _“Damn.”_

He leaned forward as he drew into the chorus, encouraging the crowd to sing with him.

 _“Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots.  
Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night, yeah we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard!” _ He walked from one end of the bar to the other. _“Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois, Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we’re gonna stop-op, whoah-oh-oah”_

He leapt off the bar and made his way back to the stage turning back to sing to the crowd as he did. _“This Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night!”_

He could feel the rush of adrenaline as he started jumping up and down on stage encouraging the crowd to start chanting with him. “ _T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F….”_ The crowd was getting louder and louder and then suddenly the saxophone sounded. Castiel let his hips sway and his body roll to the music. The mic was still clutched tightly in his right hand and he felt a breeze as his sweater rode up, exposing his hips. There was a blast and glitter shot out all around the stage and dance floor. He threw his hands up over his head losing himself in the music when finally, the chorus rolled around one more time.

 _“Last Friday night, yeah, we danced on table tops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah, we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark then had a ménage a trois.”_ He came down from his adrenaline rush and sang the last few lines. _“Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we’re gonna stop-op whoah-oh-oah. This Friday night, do it all again!”_

The music faded out and the crowd went wild. He stepped off the stage and found a horde of people surrounding him. They were all swarming around his right arm and he ignored them, too blissfully drunk to care whatever it was that they were doing. “Castiel!” He looked up and found Benny bolting towards him. “That was amazing brotha! I’ve never seen my club so alive!” He pulled Castiel away from the crowd and a disappointed huff resounded.

Balthazar was at his side instantly when they reached the VIP. “Cassie! That was amazing!”

Castiel gave him a smug look. “It was, wasn’t it?” He ran a hand through his hair feeling suddenly invigorated. He glanced down at his watch. **8:23PM**. “Let’s do something-something crazy!” He declared. He looked at his brother. “What do you think?”

Balthazar gave him a wild look. “Yes! Yes we should!” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve got an idea.” He took a sharpie out of Benny’s front pocket and rushed to small table grabbing a napkin. He looked concentrated as he jotted down some messy writing on a paper dinner napkin. As Castiel waited for him to finish, several people came up to compliment him on his performance. After a few minutes Balthazar turned to look at Castiel thrusting out the napkin triumphantly. “You, Castiel, are going to do everything in that song.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, holding up the napkin to try and read it in the dim lighting. House music was pumping through his ears as he tried to make out Balthazar’s messy writing.

 _-wake up with a stranger_  
_-cover your room in glitter_  
_-put pink flamingos in Gabe’s pool_  
_-barbecue a Barbie_  
_-get the DJ drunk_  
_-get a hickey or a bruise_  
_-dance on tabletops_  
_-take shots_  
_-kiss a stranger_  
_-max out a credit card_  
_-get kicked out of a bar_  
_-streak in the park_  
_-go skinny dipping_  
_-have a ménage a trois_  
_-break the law_  
_-connect the dots_  
_-get your car towed_  
_-break a chandelier_  
_-rip your party outfit_  
_-get arrested_

Castiel looked up and glared at his brother. “Half of these don’t even make sense.” He reasoned.

Balthazar laughed. “Well we can cross out two of them ( _dance on table tops & take shots)_.” He raised his eyebrows. “You up for a challenge?”

Castiel smirked. “Yes.”

On their way out Castiel slid over the bar grabbing a bottle of tequila and a bottle of Jack Daniels. The bartender protested. “Hey! Get back here. I’ll have you arrested!” He made a grab for Castiel and he ducked, laughing excitedly. “Get the hell out of this bar!”

They rushed into the open night air, all of them gasping for breath. Balthazar pulled the list out of his pocket crossing off two more. _(Break the law & Get kicked out of the bar). _“What do you say we finish the rest of this list fellas?”

The guys cheered and Castiel nodded. “Yes. Let’s do it!”  


 


	6. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Wild Life: Bound to Break

 “You fellas are insane!”

“Shut up Benny! You’re doing this with us, mate!”

“Balthazar, I am uncertain of this next activity.”

“That just means you haven’t had enough to drink, Cassie. Alfie be a dear and hand my brother that bottle of Jack Daniels.” Castiel took the bottle, unscrewed the top and tossed it to Alfie taking a quick drink mechanically and handing it back to him.

“Right then.” He glanced over at Balthazar and nodded his head.

Balthazar nodded back. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Benny, Balthazar, and Castiel lined up. “3…2…1-,” They shed the last of their clothing and bolted down the stretch of grass beside the playground at the park, screaming and laughing excitedly. Kevin had his cell phone held out as far as he could reach and kept a careful hand over his eyes so as not to see anything he didn’t want to.

Alfie doubled over laughing beside him. “I just saw my boss’s really white ass!” ( _Streaking in the park)_

**-[]-**

An hour later Castiel, Balthazar, Benny, Alfie, Kevin and the newly acquired Ash, part time DJ at Purgatory were sitting on Gabriel and Sam’s back porch. Castiel was taking the time to carefully place several Barbies on Gabriel’s barbeque before gingerly shutting the lid so as not to disturb them. ( _Barbie’s on the barbeque)_. He shook his head. Perhaps it was in his best interest to quit drinking alcohol.

“Alright then, Cassie? You ready for another one?”

The one with the mullet he now knew as Ash took a giant swig of Jack Daniels. “Skinny dipping in the pool?”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he started to pull off his hoodie. “Balthazar-,” His voice muffled by the sweatshirt. “I can’t help but find that this is the second endeavor that has us-,” His top fell to the ground and he started on his belt. “-without clothing.”

Balthazar chuckled already standing in his pink and white polka-dot boxers. This time Ash was beside him and Benny was ready to do the photo proof. Castiel glanced around. “Where are the interns?”

His brother waved his hand impatiently. “They’re unloading all the pink flamingos.” Balthazar looked over at Ash and Castiel. “You boys ready?”

Castiel nodded. “Ready.”

This time Ash counted them off. “3…2…1…” For the second time that night Castiel found himself completely naked. “Jump!” He took a gigantic breath and dove into the water letting the lukewarm water engulf him. He swam from the deep end to the shallow end and resurfaced inhaling deeply.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes. Balthazar surfaced beside him mimicking his movements and Ash unceremoniously doggy paddled his way to them. ( _Skinny dipping in the dark)_ “Mr. Novak!” Balthazar and Castiel both turned to see Alfie clutching a handful of pink flamingos.

“Excellent!” Balthazar bobbed their way. “Toss them my way then, mate!”

“Balthazar, quiet down!”

“Oh shut up Cassie and help me maneuver these retched things.” For the next twenty minutes the three of them spread out thirty pink flamingos around Gabriel’s pool. Kevin fetched them some towels that they had bought from a 24 hour department store which Castiel later recalled was named Wal-Mart. ( _pink flamingos in the pool)_

**-[]-**

At nearly midnight, Castiel finally found himself back at the diner. He was sitting on the trunk of his Mustang parked behind the restaurant. The white paint he had bought from the store as well sat open on the ground beside him. He had just finished painting angel wings on both sides of that beautiful steel blue Mustang because – after all – he _was_ the angel of Thursday. That made sense right?

Oh well, he was too intoxicated to care.

His guitar was sitting on his lap drowning out the sounds of laughter from the back door. His only source of light had been the full moon itself and the warm yellow glow from the open door and windows.

He began strumming some familiar chords. He closed his eyes feeling his heart wrench when he remembered the first time he wrote this. It was stupid really, and he knew this, but he so desperately craved his father’s approval. It was the whole reason why he’d entered Novak Industries in the first place, abandoning his love for Mythology and Foreign Languages. _“You get me so worked up my ears are red hot. Pressure me to be something that I’m not. Well forget it you can’t have it, I’ll never fit your mold – this shit is getting old.”_ He sang.

His father had been absent for the first ten years of his life, for circumstances that to this day Castiel still didn’t understand, but he’d hoped that by joining Novak Industries he could at least have some sort of relationship with Chuck Novak. Unfortunately, no matter how many deals he’d made, how much money or how many companies he’d saved his father still hadn’t given him the time of day. _“I try to be the one that you can count on, I fought it tooth and nail but you were just gone. So, forget it, you can’t have it, I’ll never be the one. I am the setting sun.”_

He didn’t even hear as Balthazar left the diner to stand beside him at the Mustang. “ _I’m reckless and selfish. I’m feeling defenseless. Even at my best I’m still feeling like a mess. I’m not proud of who I’ve been. I know I’ve gotta grow. I live with a temper that never gets better. It’s ripping me to shreds. It’s still burning in my head. I’m not proud of who I’ve been. I know I’ve gotta grow.”_

He opened his eyes and stopped suddenly when he noticed his older brother smiling sadly at him. He held out a glass of water and Castiel set aside the guitar accepting it with a muttered ‘thank you.’ He took a generous drink as Balthazar took a seat beside him. “You know Cassie, you really should consider singing again.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Castiel said nothing and took another drink. Faint laughter filtered out of the kitchen. Balthazar cleared his throat. “I think it would be good for you, mate.” He said as casually as he could.

Castiel sighed. “Listen Balthazar… I just don’t have the time. And you know that father never approved of Perdition-,”

“Yes, but judging by that song Castiel you know that you don’t belong at Novak Industries.”

“But I _do._ I have the-,”

“-gift. You have the gift, I know. But I just think you should sing again.” Castiel opened his mouth to protest and Balthazar continued. “I’m just saying. If anything, why don’t you try doing both?” He raised an eyebrow in response and taking that as not a total ‘no’ Balthazar pressed on. “Hear me out! We can record an EP, play it on the radio and just go from there.” Castiel looked down at the nearly empty glass in his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and Balthazar pressed his luck and continued. “We can play local shows in the Kansas area-,” He held up his hands defensively when Castiel shot him a warning look. “-don’t worry! We’ll still do the whole disguise thing, but don’t tell me it wouldn’t be nice to hang up the long sleeves, put in your piercings and let the world see _The Soldier_ again.”

Castiel looked over at his guitar. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. In fact, given the terrible memories he’d left in New York, the sudden move to Kansas and yet another one of his brothers falling in love and getting married – the youngest Novak found that he felt rather empty. Like something was missing… and if he wasn’t careful his skin would swallow him whole. So, without thinking he sought out the old guitar as just a way to cope which resulted in a notebook full of sad acoustic songs he’d written.

He locked eyes with Balthazar. “I’ll do it.”

His brother nearly dropped his glass. “You will?” He leapt off the car and pulled Castiel with him rushing up the stairs. They stumbled through their dining room, having to step over broken shards of the chandelier and Castiel wondered curiously when the hell that happened… and how? ( _Break a chandelier)_. He flicked on the light and went to his work bag rifling through papers before pulling out a contract already written up for _Perdition._

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. “Why did you already have this?”

Balthazar tried to shrug nonchalantly. “I had high hopes.” He held out a beautiful ball point pen. “What do you say, Cassie?”

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together glancing over the contract not really reading anything. None of that mattered. He trusted Balthazar, but signing this? It could change everything. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushed down his nerves, and flipped to the last page. His brothers had all already signed. _Lucifer, Balthazar, Gabriel_ – Hell, even _Michael_ as their legal attorney and as their stand in manager in Balthazar’s place. Determination washed over him. He bent over the nightstand and jotted down his signature. He closed the packet and passed it back to his brother. “Yes.”

“Time to celebrate, Cassie! To the bar!”

“You _can’t_ be serious?”

**-[]-**

If there was anything Castiel might have hated more than suits it was alarms. He had always made sure to choose a song, or a softer noise instead of that standard relentless beeping. So this?

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

He **knew** was not his doing. He reached out finding himself further on the edge of the bed that he had anticipated causing him to unceremoniously flop to the floor with a loud

**Thud!**

Fortunately, his hand slammed the off button the way down.

“Oomffph. Shit.” His mouth groaned against the hardwood floor and he felt a layer of dust particles on his lips. “Pfff…pffff…” He sputtered out. “Augh!” He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and noted the multicolored glitter. “What the hell?” He murmured and turned around taking in his surroundings. Most of his floor, furniture and bed were covered in glitter. ( _glitter all over the room)_ Including the half-naked guy in his bed – oh my god! There was a half-naked guy in his bed. ( _stranger in my bed)._

He recoiled a little _too_ quickly and clutched his head in pain. The man was laying on his stomach and Castiel stood on his tippy toes to try and see his face. A thought occurred to him. Was he _also_ naked? He threw his hands along his torso. He could feel his own skin. He looked down. Okay, well the underwear was on. That’s a good sign, right? The man stirred and rolled to his side. His eyes opened, and he blinked blearily a few times before focusing on Castiel. “Hello there, brotha!” He greeted in a cheerful southern drawl.

Castiel blinked back. Well he sounded familiar… He narrowed his eyes. He just couldn’t quite place it… He frowned. Well he wasn’t ugly. Not really his type and Castiel was never the one-night stand type – really, but he wasn’t bad looking. But then again – Castiel didn’t really _feel_ like he’d engaged in…. intercourse the night before. The stranger raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Oh crap. Castiel was staring. He cleared his throat. “Oh-um, I’m sorry – did we… um-,”

And to that the stranger laughed. “No, no. We did not. Sorry buddy, we don’t play on the same team.” He looked up thoughtfully. “Although you _did_ kiss me, and I have to say, for my first kiss with a man it wasn’t terrible.” Castiel put his face in his hands blushing furiously. ( _Kiss a stranger)_  The stranger laughed. “You probably don’t remember much, you did black out before the rest of us went back to the club.” He placed his hands on his chest to gesture to himself. “Benny.”

A lightbulb clicked and Castiel remembered that he was the owner of Purgatoy. “Right.” He cleared his throat again. “Um – make yourself at home. I need to - I need to get ready for work.” He clutched his head as he thundered through the apartment, pausing only to once to open Balthazar’s door and berate his brother for the night before. The door swung open and he noticed an entirely different man lying in Balthazar’s bed as well as a woman. ( _Have a menage a trois)_ Augh Gross. He shut the door quietly to avoid any uncomfortable conversation and continued down the hall. When he reached the bathroom he immediately turned on the water. He splashed his face with cold water and then checked his reflection. There was a bruise at the hinge of his jaw just beneath his ear. Oh no. Was that a hickey?

Wait a minute, wait a minute no. That’s right. Castiel and oh geeze… what was his Asian intern’s name again? Well whatever his name was, the two of them were playing keep away with Balthazar’s sunglasses, resulting in a terribly timed catch by the intern – taking down the chandelier – and an angry Balthazar taking a cheap shot at Castiel’s jaw. ( _Is this a hickey or a bruise)_

Oh, and he was covered in glitter. And what the hell?

He looked at his right arm which had up until this point been completely devoid of tattoos. Wait – those weren’t tattoos they were… _phone numbers._

He held up his arm to the light and groaned. There must have been at least a dozen phone numbers of both men and women scrawled across his right arm. This was definitely in some way, Balthazar’s doing. The shower curtain flung open and Castiel let out a _manly_ shriek. One of his interns was laying shirtless in the tub wincing against the bathroom light. “Mr. Novak, sir?”

“Alfie?”

His eyes became more alert and he flashed a sleepy grin through his puffy eyes. “Oh good sir, you’re up. I’ve taken the liberty of calling you a work car sir to pick you up this morning.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “A work car? Alfie, I prefer to drive thank you-,”

The intern tilted his head curiously. “Yes, but sir your car has been towed.”

“What?!” He asked incredulously.

Alfie heaved himself up out of the tub. “Yes, you insisted that Balthazar take your car when we returned to the club and you stayed behind. Unfortunately, Balthazar parked your vehicle by a fire hydrant and we had to take a cab home!” ( _Get your car towed)_

Castiel was startled by his intern’s appearance. “Um Alfie?”

“Yes sir?”

“Is that – is that a star drawn in sharpie across your torso.”

“Yes sir, you and Balthazar were playing connect the dots.” If it was possible Castiel blushed a deeper shade of red. “On my back you drew a bee.” He turned around.

“Oh my god.” ( _Connect the dots)_

Alfie’s phone rang and he fumbled for it in his pant pocket. “Hello? Ash?” There was a long pause. “Oh my, I’ll have a car sent for you right away! Yes, yes, goodbye.” Castiel looked at him expectantly. Alfie looked down bashfully. “Apparently last night we left Ash passed out in Gabriel’s backyard.” Castiel blinked. “The DJ from Purgatory.” _(Get the DJ drunk)_

“Of course, we did.” He answered sarcastically.  He was going to kill Balthazar. He thundered into his bedroom, Benny already gone and pulled on his jeans from the night before noticing the rip on the upper thigh. His jeans? Really? ( _Rip your party outfit)_

He threw open his closet and noticed his suit jackets and long sleeves gone. That couldn’t be possible! He threw open his drawers and checked his bedroom floor.

Nothing.

Could he risk thundering into the diner where Balthazar undoubtedly was even with a short sleeve? He wasn’t certain people would match his tattoos with the lead singer of Perdition. He was _very_ cautious about the photoshoots they’d done exposing his tattoos but at a bit of a distance and blur, but even then – the buzz about Castiel Novak, CEO of Novak Industries having a full sleeve would be just as annoying.

He growled and thundered down the steps and into the kitchen. This was all Balthazar’s fault. “ **Balthazar!** ”

The extra cook that Gabriel had hired looked at him warily and he was grateful that the wait staff was out on the floor at the moment. He marched through the kitchen and paused at the doors. He couldn’t go out there. Not without a shirt. _Dammit Balthazar…_

“ **Balthazar!** Get in here **now**!” He could hear Gabriel and Balthazar giggling behind the door. “ **Balthazar!”** He warned again. If that stupid arrogant asshole didn’t get in here in the next five minutes he was going to –

He huffed and crossed his arms. Well he didn’t know but he was going to do something.

“ _Cassie Darling, why don’t you come out here?”_

Castiel growled. “You know very well Balthazar that I _can’t!_ Now, Get. In. Here.” He stomped his foot.

“ _No_!”

_God damn immature sonofabitch._ He angrily knocked a pot off the countertop. And that was when he noticed it.

An arsenal right before his eyes. Flour. Syrup. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple of cans of whipped cream. And there? There was the pie he had drunkenly made the night before. Sure, Castiel made an even more delicious pie sober, but for some reason after he’d been drinking he’d always end his bender by making a pie. He knew it made him totally and utterly bizarre, but right now, he had the upper hand. “Fine!” He shouted as he took the pie and instead placed it on the countertop. “I guess you guys don’t want the pie I made last night…”

There was some scuffling on the other side of the door and a voice that Castiel didn’t recognize but he felt himself involuntarily shutter at the sound. A moment later Balthazar and Gabriel stumbled through the kitchen door. Castiel grabbed for both pies, balancing them on his palms. His brothers froze. “Cassie.” Gabriel swallowed. “Put. Down. The. Pie.”

Castiel glared. They had a few moments of silence before Balthazar started. The youngest Novak gingerly set down the pies and instead picked up a bag of flower, slicing off the top. “Little brother, please can you-,” He lunged forward – “Cassie wait-aaaaaahhh!” – and dumped the contents on both of his brothers.

He reached for the maple syrup. Gabriel threw his hands up defensively. “No, no, no! Cassie please! Don’t-ahhhhhh!” He poured it over Gabriel’s head. He reached for the whipped cream managing to get a decent amount all over Balthazar and that’s when he reached for the pies.

Balthazar backed up. “The pie! Not the pie!” Gabriel started backing away as well. “We’re sor-,” They tumbled over the pots that Castiel had knocked down earlier. Balthazar desperately reached up for the pans and utensils that were strung through the center of the kitchen causing the line to tumble down on top of them. They scrambled to their feet and Castiel slammed a pie each into their torsos. He dusted off his hands and thundered up the stairs.

Castiel Novak did _not_ get drunk.

Well. Never again at least.


End file.
